Sólo por curiosidad
by abygate69
Summary: La curiosidad nuca es mala, pero hemos de ser cautos con ella. Nunca se sabe hasta dónde, o mejor dicho hasta quién te puede llevar. Crack Pairing ¿UA? Un poco PWP, podría decir...


**Aviso: **Más bien "avisos" varios. Esto podría interpretarse como un UA (no sé, soy complicada para las tramas), aunque –diría yo- apenas es notable. Segundo, aunque no llega a ser un lemmon, es fácil considerarlo un poco erótico, así que si lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad (avisados estáis), y además es un crack pairing (una pareja extraña o poco vista para el que no lo sepa), así que lo mismo, si no te van las parejas raras, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, no quiero flames que me digan que fulano no pega con mengana.

**Sólo por curiosidad**

_Fue así como descubrieron el paradero de Roxas…_

A las cuatro de la tarde sólo hay silencio en las calles de Villa Crepúsculo. Los perezosos ciudadanos duermen sus largas siestas veraniegas, y sólo a esas horas están despiertos los alumnos, cansados y derrotados por las constantes palizas –a base de palabras, claro- de los profesores, y las arduas clases de Educación Física.

Camino a sus casas, tres jóvenes caminan cansinamente cuesta arriba, cargando con las pesadas mochilas que destrozaban sus hombros. Hayner no hacía más que quejarse de eso, cuando algo llamó la atención de la única chica que componía la panda.

El susurro de una capa, una sombra, un fugaz movimiento. Y luego, nada. Olette sólo pudo fruncir el ceño, pensando que podría haber sido cualquier cosa: un gato, un turista, un transeúnte despistado, un compañero de curso…

Pero, a decir verdad, Olette llevaba varios días notando una presencia más tras sus espaldas, dos ojos ajenos a ellos que la vigilaban y la seguían _sólo a ella_. Aún no sabía porqué pensaba aquello, ¿porqué iban a vigilarla sólo a ella, si siempre iba acompañada de Hayner y Pence? Podrían estar espiando a cualquiera de los tres, ¿por qué alguien iba a fijarse en ella, a observarla desde los rincones de la ciudad? ¿habría despertado inesperadamente el interés de alguien? Demasiados "porqués" sólo hacían que su migraña aumentase.

Ya en casa, un par de horas después de acorstarse, se desveló. Volvía a dolerle la cabeza, y el calor no era un incentivo para calmarlo, así que se incorporó y abrió la ventana que había justo sobre su cama. El aire fresco ventiló la habitación y calmó un poco el sofoco. Aún sentada en la cama, apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos y éstos en el alféizar, para luego cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del frescor nocturno de la ciudad.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a la calle que había bajo su ventana, algo captó de nuevo su atención. Una figura, envuelta en una capa negra, la observaba desde abajo, impasible, y a Olette se le aceleró el corazón. Tal vez fuera miedo. El desconocido, que tenía una indudable complexión masculina, le hizo una seña con la mano que Olette no llegó a captar. Asustada, cerró la ventana de un portazo y corrió las cortinas, aún con el pulso muy acelerado.

No era ninguna imaginación, alguien la vigilaba, y por su aspecto, no inspiraba confianza. La punzada en la sien se le acentuó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas.

- ¿Quién…? – Murmuró para sí.

Unos perezosos pasos se oyeron en el pasillo, y la puerta de su habitación se abrió. La madre de Olette se había despertado y había ido a ver si ocurría algo, con el pelo alborotado y enfundada en su fina bata blanca.

- ¿Ocurre algo, cariño? – Preguntó con voz somnolienta mientras se acercaba a la cama de su hija.- He oígo un golpe.

Olette pensó durante unos segundos si contarle o no a su madre lo que acababa de ver, y lo que llevaba intuyendo hacía unos días.

- Sí… -Pensó la respuesta.- es que he ido a abrir la ventana y con con la corriente se ha cerrado de golpe.- Mintió.

Su madre pareció darse por satisfecha, y salió de la habitación con un vago "Buenas noches, cielo".

Aunque aquella noche durmió tres horas escasas, por la mañana dejó de dolerle la cabeza, así que con un café bien cargado y un apresurado desayuno, salió de casa al encuentro de sus dos amigos para ir al instituto.

No había olvidado lo de la noche anterior, pero Olette veía los acontecimientos de forma contraria según fuera de día o de noche. Era extraño, sí, pero por la mañana, cuando le asaltó el recuerdo de aquel hombre encapuchado, no pudo más que pensar que era imposible que algo malo le ocurriera. Al fin y al cabo, casi nunca se separa de sus amigos hasta llegar a su casa, y eso le inspiraba cierta seguridad.

A la vuelta a casa desde el instituto, volvió a notar pasos tras ellos. Ahora que sabía cómo era su aspecto, o al menos, sus ropajes, decidió no girarse a mirar, y siguió caminando junto a sus amigos. Tal vez fuera la curiosidad, pero estaba esperando a que se separaran para que Olette pudiera enfrentarse, o en cualquier caso, seguir a aquel desconocido.

Cuando, en el Lugar de Siempre se despidió de Hayner y Pence, permaneció inmóvil en la callejuela, aguardando a escuchar algún paso o alguna rozadura de una capa. Oyó algo en el interior de los túneles, y al girar la cabeza vio cómo el hombre de negro se alejaba con lentitud hacia el interior.

El pulso se le aceleró de nuevo, y dudó entre seguir o no seguir al individuo hasta aquellos oscuros subterráneos. Era un lugar frío, y aunque constituían un rápido atajo a cualquier parte de la ciudad, nunca entraba allí. Decidió dejar su mochila en el habitual sillón verde de el Lugar de Siempre y echó a andar con parsimonia hacia el túnel.

Como había previsto, la humedad se pegó a su piel y empezó a sudar por la frente y el pecho. Caminó un par de minutos sin saber exáctamente a dónde iba, hasta que llegó a un lugar un poco más amplio, y allí, parado en una esquina, lo encontró.

El encapuchado avanzó lentamente hacia ella. Era por lo menos una cabeza más alto que Olette, y en su rostro, prácticamente cubierto por la capucha, se podía distinguir una triste sonrisa.

Estaba aterrorizada. Sólo pudo reaccionar retrocediendo hasta que su espalda encontró el límite de la pared.

- ¿Qui… quién eres?

Le temblaba la voz. El hombre se acercó a ella hasta quedar a un paso, y se quitó la capucha. Olette relajó un poco los músculos. Tenía buen atractivo y no debía de pasar dos años de edad más que ella. El pelo claro le caía poco más debajo de los hombros, y una venda negra le tapaba los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ver por dónde iba?

- Por fin me has seguido.- Dijo con tono preocupado.

Al escuchar su voz, el ritmo cardíaco había bajado considerablemente, aún cuando el joven se acercó más a ella. Pero aquello no singificaba que su confianza hubiera recaído en él totalmente.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿por qué querías que te siguiera? – Preguntó, amenazante.

El chico se limitó a sonreír, tras lo que se acercó hasta rozar con su nariz la de Olette. La sorpresa invadió a la chica cuando se dio cuenta de que el desconocido temblaba de nerviosismo, y su voz flojeó cuando habló de nuevo:

- Su…pongo que… tenía curiosidad.

- ¿Curiosidad? – Murmuró ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Cuando Olette quiso darse cuenta, los labios del joven ya habían tocado los suyos; de forma suave, como si quisiera pedir permiso. Ella, inexperta, entreabrió un poco la boca y le dejó paso, como si su único interés fuera saber qué ocurriría. Sus manos, suaves y pequeñas se deslizaron por los brazos del muchacho, mientras éste posaba las suyas en su espalda.

Movía tan frenéticamente los músculos de toda la cara que empezaban a agarrotarse. Tal vez fuera porque nunca en su vida había llegado a besar con lengua a nadie. Se separó del chico y dio con la cabeza en la pared; cuando fue a mirarle de nuevo, volvió a encontrarse con aquella venda oscura. Intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero ésta le detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

- Quiero ver tus ojos.- Susurró, llevando una mano al trozo de tela.

El joven vaciló un momento antes de inclinar la cabeza y esconderla entre el cuello y el hombro de Olette, para que ésta pudiera alcanzar el nudo de la venda sin necesidad de separarse. Mientras desataba la fuerte lazada, a Olette se le erizó la piel al sentir la respiración del muchacho en el cuello.

Cuando desató la prenda, el chico retiró la cabeza hacia atrás para que Olette pudiera verlo mejor, mostrándola dos bonitos ojos verdes, algo más azulados que los suyos.

Volvió a lanzarse a besarla, esta vez acompañando los besos con torpes caricias en la espalda y en la cintura. Furtivamente, una de sus manos se deslizó por debajo de la camiseta de Olette, haciendo contacto con su piel, algo húmeda a causa del ambiente del túnel. Las manos subían y bajaban por el vientre, y tímidamente llegaban hasta el pecho, momentos en los cuales Olette se retractaba, un poco asustada.

Todo había que decirlo, a dónde podía llegar aquello, la llenaba de nerviosismo y miedo. No sabía realmente si estaba preparada para algo así, y mucho menos con un completo desconocido. Pero ¿porqué? ¿por qué no detenía aquello, si tanto miedo tenía? ¿porqué tenía la confianza de besar a quien no conocía?

Metida en sus cavilaciones, se sorprendió a sí misma emitiendo un suave gemido mientras el joven atendía su cuello y su pecho. Sentía cómo su temperatura corporal había aumentado, y no sabía si era por el ambiente del lugar en el que se encontraban, o tal vez por aquella situación, totalmente desconocida para ella.

Totalmente fuera de sí, desabrochó de un tirón la gabardina del muchacho que, sorprendido, se separó un poco de ella. Con otra hábil sacudida hacia abajo, consiguió descartar la pesada prenda de cuero, que cayó al suelo sin cuidado. ¿Acaso aquella curiosidad que Olette sentía por el placer, se estaba transformando en una atracción, en una necesidad?

- ¿Olette…? – Susurró, entre impresionado y divertido.

La aludida le miró aún más sorprendida que él. Fue entonces cuando empezó a recapacitar más claramente.

- ¿Tú…? – Empezó.- ¿Sabes mi nombre? – Él asintió.- ¿Cómo? ¿por qué?

Tartamudeaba. El miedo volvía a apoderarse de ella. Tenía la sensación de que él sabía todo sobre ella, cuando Olette ni si quiera había escuchado su nombre. Como si supiera lo que ella pensaba, él se adelantó.

- Riku… - Dijo, dibujando una media sonrisa.- Me resultaría difícil explicar…

- Es…- Interrumpió Olette. Por alguna razón decidió no querer escuchar excusa alguna.- Un nombre muy extraño.

- ¿Sí, verdad? – Exclamó una voz desconocida a unos metros de ellos.

Olette ahogó un grito y se separó de Riku.

- DiZ, no… - Empezó el joven. El nombrado chasqueó la lengua.

- Te advertí que lo dejaras pasar… - Reprendió, mientras se acercaba a Riku.- La Organización está investigando, ¿sabes? Saben dónde estás.

- Lo dudo.- Dijo Riku con tono de enfado.

De repente oyó unos pasos apresurados tras él, y cuando giró sobre sus pies notó que Olette había salido corriendo del túnel.

Escuchó cómo él gritaba su nombre en el interior del subterráneo, pero no hizo caso. Lo que sentía en aquel momento era una extraña mezcla, algo así como confusión, enfado y miedo.

Olvidando que había dejado la mochila en el lugar de siempre, corrió cuesta abajo en dirección a su casa. Antes de que pudiera doblar la esquina, una mano agarró fuertemente su brazo, dando un tirón y casi tirándola al suelo. Cuando se giró para mirar a su captor, se encontró con Riku, que la miraba preocupado y exclamaba cosas sin sentido.

- ¿Me has entendido? – Siguió gritando.

Entornaba los ojos. Al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo con aquella venda puesta, y el sol a aquellas horas era muy intenso. Viendo que Olette estaba jadeando, y su expresión era de desconcierto, repitió las mismas palabras.

- Escúchame ¡Escúchame! – Rugió, intentando calmarla.- Sé que ha sido todo muy extraño, pero te prometo que volveré y te lo explicaré todo, ¿me oyes? Voy a volver.

Olette asintió.

- Y ahora vete, ¡largate! – Una vez la hubo soltado, la chica salió corriendo.

Riku no sabría cómo explicarlo. Empezó de la forma más absurda, como si de una colegiala se tratase. Vigilar a Roxas era una tarea simple; irrumpir en la Villa Crepúsculo virtual y tenerle bien colocado, evitándole problemas con los umbríos. Y encontrarse con _ella_. DiZ sólo había podido reíse, ya que la Olette que él había visto, y de la que había empezado a encapricharse no era más que un maldito holograma.

"_Joder__, DiZ"_

- Sólo es curiosidad, ¿verdad? un vulgar capricho. No te atormentes. – Le dijo, cuando notó su interés en los datos de la verdadera Olette.

Ignorando las palabras de DiZ, Riku decidió dar un paso más y "visitar" la auténtica Villa Crepúsculo. Le costó un par de días dar con ella, con su horario de entrada y salida del instituto, con su lugar de residencia, pero al final mereció la pena. No pensó que se llevaría alguna sorpresa, por si encontraba algún cambio que la distinguiera de la Olette virtual, pero cuando por fin pudo verla, algo incómodo le revolvió el estómago.

Le dolía pensar que sólo se sentía así porque llevaba cierto tiempo solo, sin más compañía que la oscuridad, y en algún otro caso de DiZ o del rey Mickey, del cual últimamente apenas sabía nada. Sin sus amigos, sin su familia. Solo, su cuerpo imploraba que otro le abrazase, que le diese calor, que le acariciase. Un cuerpo como el _suyo_.

* * *

_¿Tendía que explicar algo? Es simplemente un Riku/Olette que lleva tiempo rondándome la cabeza. Un sinsentido, pero disfruté escribiéndolo ;)_

_Aby_


End file.
